


101.2

by littlemissodd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, Sickfic, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissodd/pseuds/littlemissodd
Summary: "He dragged himself out of bed and opened his bedroom door.  He creeped into the bathroom and picked up a thermometer by the sink.  He placed it in his mouth and leaned against the sink waiting for it to beep.  It made a small noise and he pulled it out from under his tongue.  “101.2” Jeremy mumbled a few quiet swears under his breath as he trudged down the stairs."Jeremy is sick, and Michael comes by to take care of him.





	101.2

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, first fic! I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Jeremy groaned as he heard the familiar beeping of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button with his fist without even turning his head. As he tried to sit up, he felt a searing pain in his head and an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. “What the hell?”  
He dragged himself out of bed and opened his bedroom door. He creeped into the bathroom and picked up a thermometer by the sink. He placed it in his mouth and leaned against the sink waiting for it to beep. It made a small noise and he pulled it out from under his tongue. “101.2” Jeremy mumbled a few quiet swears under his breath as he trudged down the stairs. “Dad, I’m sick” he said, holding up the thermometer. “Alright private. They actually need me in the office for once, so you’ll be home alone. Is that gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah yeah, see ya.” Jeremy said as he lazily climbed the stairs, gripping the banister. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was out like a lot light.  
Jeremy awoke to the soft buzz of his cellphone. He glanced at his alarm clock . “11:15. It’s lunch period at school.” He picked it up as a picture of Michael flashed on the screen and the words “Player Two” appeared at the top of his screen. He hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Jer! Where are you? I was looking for you all morning!”  
“Sorry m-man” he managed to stutter out “I-I’m sick”  
“Sit tight, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”  
“Wait, Michael, you don’t have-”  
He was cut off. He was too tired to call Michael back, and he knew there was no convincing him anyway. He laid down his head and fell back to sleep.  
Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Jeremy was woken up by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He then heard light footsteps creaking up the stairs and the soft click of his bedroom door.  
“Jeremy? You awake?”  
Jeremy replied with a groan “I am now”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Michael said, placing his backpack on the floor and cautiously stepping toward Jeremy. Jeremy smiled when he saw the word “riends” written in bold black letters on Michael’s bag. It had been about four months since Rich wrote “boyf riends” on their respective backpacks in an attempt to embarrass them, and it had been about two months since they had started dating.  
Michael kneeled down beside Jeremy’s bed and lifted a hand to his forehead.  
“Jeez, you’re burning up!” Jeremy just nodded in agreement and closed his eyes again. He was glad Michael was there with him, but he was till annoyed that he had woken him up.  
“Does anything hurt?”  
“Head, stomach” Jeremy grumbled back  
“Sit tight, I’ll be right back.” Michael said before quickly walking out of the bedroom and skipping down the stairs. Jeremy could hear him fumbling with something in the kitchen before bounding back up the stairs.  
“Here.” he said holding out a glass of water and two tablets of what seemed to be ibuprofen. Jeremy took them without hesitation without and slumped back down in bed.  
“I hate being sick.”  
“I know you do.” Michael said with a giggle.  
“How come I always get sick? Why don’t you ever get sick?”  
Michael shrugged and said “I guess I’m just too healthy.”  
“We both know that’s a lie” Jeremy shot back rolling his eyes “You basically live off of cheetos and 90s soft drinks.”  
Michael laughed and kissed his forehead.  
“What are you doing?! You’ll get sick!” Jeremy exclaimed, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.  
Michael chuckled “I honestly, couldn’t care less. And you even said it yourself, I never get sick.”  
Jeremy blushed and reached out his hands in a grabbing motion, signalling for Michael to cuddle him. He looked like a pouty toddler, and Michael thought it was adorable. He climbed into the small bed and wrapped his arms around Jeremy as he buried his head into the soft fabric of the other’s hoodie.  
“I love you Michael” Jeremy whispered as he closed his eyes.  
“Love you too, Jer” Michael muttered as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
